Episodes for season 4
West To East Season 4 Episode 1 When Phineas and Ferb go to another part of the Tri-State Area, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest invention zaps them back to the Old West with cowboys and bad guys and now Phineas has to fight a guy named Dead Eye to escape Danville in the Old West. songs In The Old West: sang by Phineas and Dead Eye allusions toy story trillogy - Phineas' badge is the same as Woody's cast Phineas- vincent martella Ferb- thomas sangstar Candace- ashley tisdale Isabella- alyson stoner Lawrence- richard o' brian Linda- caroline rhea Dr. doofenshmirtz- dan povenmire Perry- dee bradley baker Stacy- kelly hu Baljeet- maulik pancholy Buford- bobby gaylor Major Monogram- jeff swampy marsh Carl- tyler alexander mann Dead Eye- david henrie Cowgirl- demi lavato Patricia- mae whitman Stuck In A Loop Season 4 Episode 2 When Phineas and Ferb build their latest invention and instead of playing on it, it goes out to Danville and wrecks havoc on everybody. meanwhile Doofenshmirtz's Loop-inator hit Phineas and Ferb and who they are chasing their invention, they have to keep doing it again and again and again. Now the only question remains, can Phineas and Ferb stop it? songs stuck in a loop: sang by phineas, ferb, invention monster and dr. doofenshmirts allusions the suite life on deck- when phineas and ferb are stuck in a loop and they have to do it agian and again and again is just like when cody had to relive the same day over again notes isabella and baljeet are absent for this episode cast phineas- vincent martella ferb- thomas sangstar candace- ashley tisdale lawerence- richard o'brian linda- caroline rhea dr. doofenshmirts- dan povenmire major monogram- jeff swampy marsh karl- tyler alexander mann perry- dee bradley baker invention monster- david deluise irving- jack mcbayer ending note dr. doofenshmirts and major monogram don't return for two episodes phineas and ferb go to spain seaosn 4 episode 3 special phineas and ferb take a trip to spain with isabella and baljeet and buford watches perry to makes sure nothing happens to him and on the way phineas, ferb, isabella and baljeet see a local person, cab driver, gulu and they see mishti again songs in spain: sang by baljeet and mishti traffic overhead: sang by phineas and ferb allusions the cheetah girls one world- when phineas and ferb are riding elephants notes dr. doofenshmirts and major monogram are absent in this episode cast phineas- vincent martella ferb- thomas sangstar baljeet- maulik pancholy isabella- alyson stoner jenny- alyson stoner buford- bobby gaylor perry- dee bradley baker linda- caroline rhea lawerence- richard o' brian vanessa- olivia olsen mishti - tiya sircar cab driver- jake.t. austin local man- david deluise gulu- johnny depp candace- ashley tisdale ending note candace will be absent for the next two episodes jenny will be absent for the next six episodes phineas and ferb on deck season 4 episode 4 part 1 when phineas and febr win a trip to the s.s. tiption and buford and zack becomes friend, baljeet and cody become friends, florence and london become friends, isabella and bailey become friends, lawerence and mr. mosbey and linda and ms. tutwiler and then marcus flys down in his hellicopter and becomes friends with phineas and since ferb dosen't have a friend ferb leaves the ship that night be continued songs friends: sang by isabella and bailey allusions none sadley notes dr. doofenshmirts, major monogram, perry and candace are absent in this episode woody is absent in this episode cast phineas- vincent martella ferb- thomas sangstar buford- bobby gaylor baljeet- maulik pancholy florence- connie tablot isabella- alyson stoner lawerence- richard o'brian linda- caroline rhea special guest cast zack- dylan sprouse cody- cole sprouse london- brenda song bailey- debby ryan mr.mosbey- phil lewis ms.tutweiler- erin cardillo marcus- doc shaw the search for ferb part 2 season 4 episode 5 now that ferb left the ship and ferb on deck part 1 zack and buford wake up and go into ferb's cabin and see he's not here so zack goes and get's florence,london and bailey and buford goes to get isabella, cody, mr.mosbey,ms.tutweiler, lawerence , linda, marcus, baljeet and phineas to inform them that fern jumped ship but then woody and maya get back from chicago and alanta and maya asks zack whats wrong and who these people are but the after twelve minutes maya and woody finally get the whole story and then mr. mosbey tells kirby about ferb and then lawerence and kirby get in the life boats [ the suite life on deck lost at sea] and starts going across the water meanwhile what they really don't know ferb is captured by dr.doofenshmirts under the sea and the perry comes because major monogram told him that ferb was in trouble so he goes in to the hideout and then he talks to major monogram and goes over their to help but accedentaly pulls kirby and lawerence in and they pick up ferb before perry does and then once everybody is safe and happy again phineas, isabella, baljeet, buford, ferb, florence, lawernce and linda say goodbye to zack,cody,marcus,woody,maya,mr.mosbey, kirby and ms. tutweiler songs out in sea: sang by phineas and bailey allusions none continuity the suite life on deck lost at sea- the life boats appear again notes candace is absent in this episode cast phineas- vincent martella ferb- thomas sangstar dr. doofenshmirts- dan povenmire perry- dee bradley baker major monogram- jeff swampy marsh isabella-alyson stoner baljeet- maulik pancholy buford- bobby gaylor florence- connie tablot linda- caroline rhea lawernce- richard o'brian special guest cast zack- dylan sprouse cody- cole sprouse london- brenda song bailey- debby ryan marcus- doc shaw mr. mosbey- phil lewis ms. tutweiler- erin cardillo woody- matthew timmons maya- zoey deutch kirby- windell middlebrooks candace's sweet sixteen it's candace's sweet sixteen and she invites over stacy and jeremy and candace decalres a no invention day so phineas and febr go to mill donalds and sees buford and baljeet their and they decide to make the stuff their more fun with the tools the brought meanwhile dr. doofenshmirts has a party for his 120 failure on defeating perry but he invites vanessa and johnny and then right when they are getting started for the party i guess dr. doofensh mirts can make this 121 becuase perry showed up except it wasen't perry because it was a robot and it wanted to kill completley vanessa and dr. doofenshmirts but then the real perry comes and destroys perry Category:Fanon Works